Rembering Lierre
by ShoesDoNotExist
Summary: Set right before Dumbledore's funeral in The Half Blood Prince. Harry discovers he has another aunt and learns about the tragic tale behind this secret
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Harry was still slightly in shock. Dumbledore? Dead? He had just gotten over Sirius and now this had to happen. The thought of both Sirius and Dumbledore never coming back made Harry hate the Death Eaters and Voldemort even more than he already did- if that were possible. He grimaced. The sixteen year old did not appreciate being told to wait outside McGonagall's office while she and Lupin "sorted things out". Harry should have sensed something odd was being discussed inside the room from the many secrecy and protection spells that had been placed on it, but he was too caught up in his own turbulent emotions.

Finally, Lupin came out to fetch him. The ex-professor's expression was grave but there was a glimmer of something else there as well. Happiness? No of course not, Harry mentally scolded himself. Why would Remus Lupin have any reason to be happy right after the greatest wizard in the world had been murdered?

"Harry?" Lupin looked at him, concerned, "Are you all right?"

"I'm as good as I'm going to get for the moment."

"Ahem." This was from the previously unnoticed Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Remus and I have been going through a few of Professor Dumbledore's papers, and…" She paused, seemingly bracing herself for something, "You are aware, of course, that Dumbledore was the Secret-Keeper for the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that! I mean, now that he's gone what will happen?" Secretly Harry had been picturing horrible scenarios involving Voldemort cackling while killing the entire order. He shuddered. "Voldemort can find us now can't he?'

"Actually it's the opposite," said Lupin, half-smiling "You see Harry, when a Secret Keeper dies, the secret dies with them. However, when you become a Secret-Keeper you write a document of some kind that reveals that secret. The document is then spelled so that only the Secret-Keeper can read it. Then the Secret-Keeper writes one name on that document, just one. This is so that if the Secret-Keeper were to ever pass on, then the person whose name is written on the document becomes the new Secret-Keeper. Minerva," he inclined his head to her, "is now the new Secret-Keeper for the Order of the Phoenix."

McGonagall stepped in at this point. "Professor Dumbledore was also the Secret-Keeper for a person who went into hiding a few weeks after your parents did. The issue that presents itself now is that he has named _you_ his successor for this secret."

Harry was feeling slightly confused at this point. "Why is that an issue? Who is this person?" _And why would Dumbledore want me to be Secret-Keeper for someone I don't even know?_ Harry mused silently.

Like always, Lupin seemed to read Harry's thoughts by answering the questions he didn't ask as well as the ones he'd said aloud. "Why is it an issue? Well it's a long story, so let's skip that for now. As for whom it is, that is quite simple. Her name is Lierre Evans." He smiled as Harry started at the last name. "Lierre was the younger Evans twin at Hogwarts in our year. She is your aunt Harry, which is why Dumbledore chose you to be the Secret-Keeper for her."

Harry was stunned. He had other family besides Aunt Petunia? "But…but why?" he sputtered "I mean, why haven't I been told about her before? What was she like? Did you know her? Why didn't she ever come out of hiding? Can I see her? Will…." Harry was interrupted rather abruptly by McGonagall.

"All right Mr. Potter. I believe you have said enough questions for the moment. Now I will tell you briefly about her, but in order to truly understand the events surrounding Lierre Mr. Lupin will need to take you into the Pensieve we have prepared specially for this." She was silent for a minute, and then began.

"Your mother Lily did indeed have a twin, fraternal by the way, named Lierre. Lierre was…delightful really. She was forever the peacemaker between her two rivaling sisters, and could make anyone smile at any time. You were never told of Lierre because of some later….events…..that took place. During the last war, many people were frightened. Lierre continued to be in contact with certain people, others began to turn against her. She went into hiding after being _strongly_ suggested to by Dumbledore and others. This made most people extremely relieved at first, but after just a week everyone began to feel the loss. You see… during those dark times not many witches or wizards ha much hope. But Lierre did. To some she was the living heart and soul of happiness. Needless to say, her then being gone had a huge impact on the entire Wizarding community. Everyone was absolutely hopeless. And then of course, that night at Godric's Hollow, even in the celebrations afterward people still wanted Lierre back."

"Then why didn't she come back? Who was she in contact with that made people so mad?" Harry had a million more questions and was holding them back with difficulty.

"Dumbledore knew that since Lierre was far from sorry for anything she had done, that even if she did come back it was only a matter of time before everyone turned on her again. He was quite right of course." McGonagall glared at Lupin as if he had suggested otherwise. Lupin ignored her and instead turned to Harry.

"Who was she in contact with? Well…now don't take this the wrong way Harry, but she was in contact with a lot of people. Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Avery, Nott… all of that crowd." Lupin smiled as Harry gaped at him. "Oh don't worry Harry; Lierre was Sorted in to Gryffindor originally. But it is true that her best friends were none other than Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape."HHHhhhh

"Bellatrix and Snape! But- hang on what do you mean Sorted into Gryffindor originally? She wasn't there the whole time?" asked Harry

"No, not quite." McGonagall smiled. "I think I'll let Remus take over now. I need to attend to the rest of the school." With that, she left Lupin and Harry on their own.

"Harry?" Lupin asked from over at McGonagall's desk. He stirred the Pensieve that was resting on it. "Would you like to see a bit of history of your aunt? It includes quite a bit of memories of other people you'll recognize as well."

Harry strode over to the desk and looked into the Pensieve. It swirled around a bit before revealing the face of a young girl whose eyes were the same as Harry's own. She had golden blonde ringlets that framed a smiling, pretty face. The picture zoomed out to show that Lierre was rather small and thin, but obviously energetic from the way she was skipping about and laughing. Harry didn't know where she was, but there was something about this picture of innocence and happiness that seemed to make the dark times he was facing not seem so, well, dark. Harry wondered how anyonewho wasn't a Death Eater could have possibly turned on this (as she looked) sweet little girl. He looked up at Lupin.

"Take me through the memories."


	2. Year One

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd be sitting on a fancy yacht in Morocco. Instead I'm sitting at a computer at my house. Ah well. Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to update- places to go, people to see! Since a few people asked, Lierre is actually a flower name. It is French for ivy. Also, Lierre won't be too much of a Mary Sue I hope. Review my story pretty pretty please! Sorry the prologue was short- hope this is better- Enjoy! One

Lupin grinned broadly and reached out to Harry. Grabbing his arm, they plummeted into the basin, but instead of hitting the bottom they fell out into King's Cross Station. Harry looked around eagerly. "What year is this? Will I see you and my dad as well as Lierre?" he asked Lupin. 

"It's our first year at Hogwarts and yes, you will be seeing all of us." Lupin replied. "In fact… Lily and Lierre are standing right over there. They came from a muggle family obviously, so they are very concerned about being late for the train. I don't know if you care much, but Petunia is with them as well." 

Indeed, the three sisters were standing in front of platforms 9 and 10. Lily was looking rather confused, while Petunia pursed her lips in a way Harry had seen her do countless times in the future. The two sisters would glance at each other occasionally, but did not seem to be interested in speaking. Suddenly another girl went streamlining towards them, talking very quickly. From the way she looked and acted, Harry was positive this must be Lierre 

"TUNIA! LILS! Well I've been talking to the guard who runs this station, I didn't mention you-know-where obviously, and I think I know how to get on to the platform! The guard(his name is Kirk by the way), he's an absolute dear, and he mentioned to me that every year this very day you simply get the oddest people around! Kirk's been working here for 20 years and September 1st seems to be the day that people decide to come to the weirdo convention. That's what he said anyway. I don't think they're as strange as he made them out to be." She paused here thoughtfully. "But anyway, he said (and don't tell him I told you two this- Kirk told me this in confidence) that for the past five years or so he has been trying to see where all these people go, because they all seem to know each other. Then he said that they all seem to disappear, now here's the interesting part, right into the barrier between platforms nine and ten! So I think that all we need to do is run into that barrier and we'll be able to get onto the platform." 

Neither Lily nor Petunia seemed surprised that an old guard would choose to divulge this fascinating information to their sister. Instead, all Lily said was "All right then, let's go." However, Lierre looked slightly uncomfortable. Lily was too nervous to notice this, but Petunia did. 

"What is it Lierre?" she asked kindly 

"Er… well it's a two things actually." said Lierre apologetically 

"I'm listening." 

"All right…the first thing is Kirk. He's rather lonely, I can tell, and he just wants some company, but I'm going to be gone! What if no one visits him? His birthday is October 16th and I'll miss that too. I wanted to hear him play the cello- he used to play for high school band, you know, even got a scholarship for it. But the poor dear couldn't go because his brother got sick and Kirk wanted to take care of him. Kirk really isn't getting any younger, and sure he's tough, but quite frankly he won't be getting much older either if someone doesn't take care of him. I tried to tell Mum, but you know, she thinks that since I'm only eleven…." 

"Is that all Lierre? I need to do a community service project this year at my school, and this is perfect! I can take care of Kirk while you're at school, and I'll write you every week to let you know how he's doing. Now, what's your other problem?" Petunia asked in her brisk manner. 

"Oh Tunia! Would you really?" Lierre was overjoyed, but her face fell slightly as she answered Petunia's question. "My other problem…is about you Petunia. I mean, I've always known you and Lily didn't get along well, but these past few weeks were terrible! Lily was being a bit of a show-off, but you really shouldn't take it personally! Just because you didn't get a letter doesn't mean your not special too!" Petunia seemed to want to comment, but Lierre stopped her. "I know you think you don't need to hear this, but you do. Petunia, you are just as good as Lily, just in different ways. You're more organized than anyone I know, and I know quite a few people. I guess I just feel bad leaving you with nobody else to tell you that Tunia. I guess I just feel bad leaving everyone." 

Petunia sighed. "Don't feel bad Lierre, I'll watch out for all your strays you've collected, and as for me, well I'll be writing to you each week won't I? I'll be fine- ignoring Mum and Dad's long-winding rants of praise for you and Lily can't be that hard." Catching the look on Lierre's face she added, "Don't worry, they almost never praise you as much as Lily. They know how much it annoys you." "Thanks Tunia. I guess I should be going now, so, bye!" Lierre hugged her sister tightly before following Lily over to the barrier. Petunia smiled back before turning around to go back with her parents in the car. 

"Lily! Oh come off it, it isn't that hard! You just walk through the barrier!" Lierre said exasperatedly. Although her sister had gone back and forth several times through the barrier, Lily remained rooted to her spot a few feet away from the brick wall. "I'm not moving. It's a wall! I'll crash into it!" Lierre then got an idea. "Lily, do you trust me?' "Of course!" Lily replied, bemused 

"Close your eyes." 

Lily gave a slight hesitation before obeying. At Lierre's command, she walked six steps forward, while Lierre chatted away to her about anything that came into her head. 

"All right we're here!" Lily opened her eyes to see a scarlet train in front of her, with children and teenagers with their parents all around her. The young people all headed onto the train. Lily looked behind her. She looked stunned that she had just walked through a seemingly solid wall. 

"I'd better read those textbooks I bought. I don't want to seem stupid!" she muttered to herself 

"LILY! Come on!" Lierre raced over towards her sister coming from who knew where. Lily had taken so long getting onto the platform that, despite how early they'd been, they were now running quite late. The two sisters climbed onto the train. 

Harry and Lupin followed the girls. Harry loved how bubbly and selfless Lierre was, and couldn't wait to see what she'd do in a place she was a complete stranger in. When the sisters found an empty compartment, Lily immediately settled down with a textbook, reminding Harry irresistibly of Hermione. Lily motioned that Lierre could leave if she wanted to, and Lierre dropped her belongings and bounded out of the compartment. Harry made to go after her, but stopped when Lupin remained next to Lily. In response to his questioning look, Lupin made the same gesture that Lily gave Lierre. 

Following Lierre was harder than one would originally think. Panting, Harry reflected that Lupin probably knew this and was smart enough to remain behind. Lierre moved so fast that it was difficult for anyone to keep up. Harry would have lost her completely if she hadn't stopped to chat with people. These chats were generally quick, but Lierre was a seasoned talker. By the end of a five minutes, she generally knew everyone in the compartment's names, backgrounds, favorite dessert, and other information. After going through compartments full of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws in years two through six, Harry was positive that the entire school was going to know Lierre before she ever even got to Hogwarts. Finally, Lierre came to the compartment he really wanted to see. 

"Hello!" Lierre said brightly, skipping into a full compartment. The compartment contained five girls and four boys. They all remained silent. "Well you all aren't very talkative are you? Do you all know each other?" 

One of the boys answered. "No. none of us know each other, but we're all first years so we may as well sit in the same compartment." The boy was rather bespectacled with very untidy black hair and hazel eyes. "I'm James, though. James Potter." 

Lierre smiled. "Well at least you can talk. I'm a first year as well, and so is my sister. Her name's Lily. She's sitting in the other compartment. Reading, if you can believe that. Not that there's anything wrong with a good education of course, but personally I'd rather make friends than read any day. Speaking of which," she asked the five girls, "would some of you feel like going and talking to Lily? I think socialization with real people might do her some good." 

"Err… I'll go I suppose, I mean, I don't really know anyone besides Alice…so.." a small girl with straight brown hair was speaking. "My name is Miranda Anniston." 

"I'll come too" Miranda's friend, Alice Longbottom was speaking. "By the way James, you were wrong about that no one in this compartment knew each other. I know Miranda and I think I've met her," she pointed to a girl with wavy dark hair that reached her shoulders. "Aren't you Bertha Jorkins?" 

"Yes. I am, and I would like to go with you and Miranda if that's all right. This compartment is a bit crowded." The threesome then left, leaving Lierre to face the remaining six people. She beamed around at them all. 

"Well I don't know any of you yet, so how about you all tell me your names. Except for James of course." 

A handsome young boy called from over in the corner of the compartment "My name's Sirius Black, and the kid across from me is Remus Lupin. I'm telling you that because the poor bloke look's like he's half dead and he just fell asleep a few minutes before Lierre came in." 

At the mention of Sirius' last name James' eyes narrowed. "A Black, huh? One of the infamous Blacks? My parents told me to stay away from you." 

"Yeah I'll bet they did, and if you're going to judge me by my name then maybe they were right to tell you that." Sirius said indifferently 

Lierre stepped in here. "Oh your Sirius! I met your cousin earlier. Just in passing, she was looking for you with someone named Lucius. And James- really! Isn't the reason you don't like Dark families because they stereotype particular groups?" 

James looked slightly sheepish at being told off by Lierre. He turned to Sirius. "Sorry, I suppose. I just hate it when purebloods think their better than everyone else. You aren't like your family then?" 

Sirius shrugged. "I get people hating me all the time. I guess I'm not like the majority of my family, but most of the kids in my family are just like me. The only reason they're ever that mean is if someone is mean to them first." Turning to Lierre he asked, "You met my cousin?" 

"Well I didn't actually talk to her. I ran by her on my way here and heard a bit of her conversation, that's all. After I finish meeting all of you I'll go back and try to find her again." 

A pudgy, rat-like boy piped up, looking warily at Sirius. "I'm a half-blood, and my parents told me to stay away from the Blacks too. My name's Peter Pettigrew, and I think my mum wouldn't have told me that if she had met Sirius." 

Sirius looked a bit surprised, but then grinned. Looking around the compartment he asked 

"Who likes wrecking complete havoc as much as I do?" 

Lierre, who had been introducing herself to the other two girls, smiled. 

"I think this year is going to be quite fun. I have to meet some more people though. Toodles!" With a small giggle she skipped out of the compartment and down the hall, her golden blonde hair bouncing as she moved. 

Harry was smiling at the Mauderer's first meeting, but reluctantly left to follow Lierre. From what Lupin had told him before, he had an idea of the kind of people Lierre was going to meet next. And sure enough, when he got to the compartment, it contained none other than Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy, along with the other older Slytherins. With a surge of hatred, Harry saw that Snape was there also, almost invisible in a small corner with his nose in a book. Lierre was standing in the middle of the compartment, smiling in response to the stunned look most of the students were giving her. Finally a particularly snottish-looking seventh year broke the silence. 

"Are you a pure-blood?" His expression made it clear that Lierre had better be a pueblood in order to talk to him. Harry was positive Lierre was going to fail, for possibly the first time, in making friends. Slytherins wouldn't spare her another glance when they found out she was a muggle-born. 

Lierre seemed to guess this, and planned her next move accordingly. "Oho! Now I'm not going to answer your questions until you've answered the ones I asked. I asked you first, you know." 

The Slytherin looked incredulous. "You pretty much asked us each for our life story! We'll be at Hogwarts by the time we finish!" 

Lierre grinned slyly. "Well then you'd better talk fast then." 

In spite of himself, it seemed, the Slytherin grinned. "I think I like this girl." He announced to the rest of the compartment. Each person proceeded to sum up what they were like. Harry, busy giving Snape unfelt blows to the head, barely listened. After Bellatrix concluded that her favorite color was lime green, Lierre looked thoughtfully around the compartment. 

"Could you all tell me something? Why don't you like Muggle-borns? And how do you tell if someone is a Muggle-born?" 

The Slytherins looked taken aback at being asked such an (apparently) obvious question. Lucius Malfoy spoke up. "Mudbloods? They have dirty blood, you know, unclean. That's why we don't like them. Normally you can spot them by their fascination at anything magical at first. My father says that an easier way to tell is that if you spend more than twenty minutes around them, your stomach feels sick." All the Slytherins murmured their agreement with Lucius' words. 

Lierre looked confusedly around at them. "So you all get stomachaches when you're around Muggle-borns?" 

"Erm…. I suppose… Sure.." rang around the compartment. 

Lierre took a deep breath. "Do you all have stomaches now? Because I, in fact, am a Muggle-born and I've been in here for an hour." She closed her eyes. Harry stopped beating up Snape, interested in spite of himself. 

Choruses of "No!" and "You are!" came from all over. Bellatrix gasped and Lucius gaped. Snape however, stood up. 

"I don't think it matters." He stated simply, and Lierre beamed. When the Slytherins still looked doubtful, he continued. "I mean, we all liked her before, so let's keep liking her and if our parents ask about her we can always lie and say she's a pureblood." Harry looked at Snape, shocked. Snape said that? The past was a strange place. 

The Slytherins seemed satisfied with Snape's idea, and Lierre laughed. "When we get to Hogwarts, can I teach you all how to tap dance on a piano? I think you'll find it entertaining!" 

Suddenly the world blurred and Harry felt Lupin's hand on his shoulder. "We're skipping to the Sorting." Lupin explained. "This is an interesting part." 

Harry looked around. They were standing in the middle of the Great Hall. The first years were in the middle of getting Sorted. Lierre was standing with Lucius to one side, and Lily (along with Alice and Bertha) to the other. Harry craned his neck to see Sirius at the Gryffindor table talking with that Miranda girl. He also saw that Lierre was waving to Belletrix, who was smiling at them from the Slytherin table. Harry turned to watch the students get sorted just as McGonagall- looking incredibly young, began to Sort the Evans'. 

"Evans, Lierre" Lierre strode confidentally over to the Sorting Hat. The hat stayed on her head for what seemed to be an unusually long time before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lierre seemed to be thinking hard as she walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table. 

There weren't really many surprises in the Sorting as far as Harry could tell. The Mauderers seemed to already be thick as thieves. They were all talking animatedly. Lierre sat on the edge of the table, looking wistfully over at the other three tables. She still chatted with the other Gryffindors, but not as happily as she has on the train. 

With a "Vargat Nougen" Dumbledore began the feast. Harry wondered why Lupin thought this was so interesting. Nothing was happening. 

Finally everyone had stopped eating. Harry only half-listened as Dumbledore explained the school rules, but then gave a start when he looked at Lierre. She was looking fixedly at Dumbledore with her hand in the air! Not to mention that, because of her small size, she was standing up on her seat. Dumbledore paused in his speech, obviously surprised. "Yes Miss Evans?" he asked politely. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Headmaster, but you see, I was wondering why we need to be Sorted into different Houses. That is, why can't we just all be in one house? I know each of the Founders made a House, but I think that the Houses keep us from making other friends. Professor McGonagall said our House would be like our family, and I don't think its fair that only one House can be our family then. I want to be in all the Houses" Lierre spoke loudly so as to be sure everyone could hear her. 

Professor Dumbledore seemed to consider the bold first year. "Well Lierre raises a fine point, and we would not want to limit her in any way. But the Houses have stood for so long that to get rid of them would be more difficult than one would think. However, I think I see a solution. If it is all right with the rest of the students, Miss Evans can indeed be in all the houses. She can spend one day and one night with each House on a rotating basis. Any points she earns or loses can be split evenly among the Houses, so the staff should be reminded to try to make it divisible by four." He spoke directly to Lierre. "One condition of this unusual arrangement, though, is that you may not be on the quidditch team, and later on you may not become prefect." 

"Ooo! Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore!" Lierre squealed in delight "I am sorry for interrupting your speech though." 

The entire hall gaped at her. 

"Time to go Harry." Lupin said. Harry wasn't listening. Instead he was, along with everyone else, gaping at Lierre. "She was in all the Houses?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yes she was, and now we need to move on to year two in her life, if you don't mind. Harry?" Harry snapped out of it "What? Oh, yes, let's go then." The world around them began to blur. 


	3. Year Two

**It's took me a titch longer to update than I expected, but here's Year Two! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and to the people who just e-mailed me normally to tell me how they liked it. Finals are here at my school, so I might not update for a couple weeks- sorry! And now, the actual story…..**

**Two**

Finally, when the world stopped blurring and he no longer felt like he was going to see whatever he ate last reappear, Harry looked around the new memory Lupin had pulled him into. They appeared to be in a common room, but it wasn't the Gryffindor one. Suddenly a large group of people came climbing through the portrait hole, chatting loudly.

"Oh that _was_ fun!"

"I never knew Professor Sprout had a niece!"

"She was simply _adorable_, don't you think so Bertha?" Harry immediately recognized the next girl to be Bertha Jorkins, who was apparently not sorted into Gryffindor along with her friends.

"Of course she was adorable; she was a three year old! I was more surprised at how clean Professor Sprout's room was. You'd think it'd be dirtier because she's a Herbology teacher and all, I mean, the room was connected off of one of the greenhouses!"

"Yes, that is true. I still say that was the most fabulous afternoon! Lierre, how on earth did you know Professor Sprout had a niece?"

Lierre, who had been happily listening to her friend's conversations up till this point, now smiled even bigger than she already had been.

"Oh well Professor Sprout was off that one week last year to watch her niece, remember? Well, when I asked her yesterday how her niece was, she said that her niece was coming to visit and that I could see her for myself! And I was staying with the Ravenclaws then, so I didn't say anything to them because I knew I'd be with you ladies today. I think you all appreciated it more anyway, because Sprout is your Head of House. I will admit though, I found it quite interesting when she was talking about the neighbor of her brother-in-law she met. They're just _friends_, of course!"

The girls all collapsed into giggles. Harry, now knowing that these were the Hufflepuff girls, was wondering if girls didn't have much better things to do than have group giggling parties. Lupin, watching the girls with amusement, seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Girls do seem to love to laugh, don't they?" he asked

"Yes they do" agreed Harry

Eventually when the girls calmed down, Lierre ran up to the dormitories and brought down a small bag. "Time for me to go!" She smiled, "Goodbye, I'll see you all Thursday, right?" the other girls nodded their agreement, looking slightly put out. Various versions of "Bye Lierre!" and "Till Thursday" followed Lierre to the portrait hole.

"Toodles!" Lierre called out before exiting the common room. Harry and Lupin automatically followed, but not before Harry heard Bertha comment quietly.

"I do think it's annoying how she has too leave us to go to the Slytherins"

Lierre raced down the corridors. Down, thought Harry, meant down, down, down and _down_. The Slytherin common room was very deep inside the castle. Eventually, Lierre reached it, and immediately ran up and gave the girl waiting for her outside a huge hug.

(A/N: As FRIENDS, sickos…)

"BELLE!" Lierre shrieked. And indeed, it was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, well, Bellatrix Black right now, Harry thought. As much as he liked Lierre, he couldn't like Sirius' murderer. She was a Slytherin through and through.

And yet……. If he hadn't already known who Bellatrix would grow up to be, he never would have guessed be the twelve year old standing before him. She really seemed to be just another girl.

"Lierre!" Belletrix had a grin to match Lierre's. "How _are_ you? Gosh I haven't seen you in simply _ages_!"

Lierre surpressed a laugh. "I know! It's been an entire minute since I saw you when I was getting my bag from Hufflepuff common room! I've been alright, but how on earth did you last an entire hour without me?"

Bellatrix groaned. "I nearly didn't. Sev caught up with me and wanted me to _study_! So I just told him I was going to wait for you here. And then you showed up!"

"Honestly, we really need to get him out more. If he reads much more he'll turn _into_ a book!"

"You can't have been talking about me there, were you?" Harry felt his blood boil as Snape, or as Lierre thought of him, Severus, stepped out of the portrait hole. However, he knew from the last memory that trying to kill the memory form of Severus was a futile and slightly pathetic thing to do.

"Sev! So happy to see you in the real world!"

"Oh shut it Belle."

"Now, now you two! Do you want me to have to get involved here!"

"No, because whenever you get involved, me and Sev work out whatever disagreement we have and don't fight anymore!"

Lierre pouted. "Not every time…."

"Yes every time!" Severus cut in, "And then we get bored, and when Belle and I get bored, we bicker again! It's a never ending cyclic change!" seeing his friends clueless looks he sighed. "A cyclic change means that it's going to keep happening over and over."

"I swear we learn at least 20 new words a day from him." Belletrix muttered to Lierre. The latter snorted, then gave a small gasp.

"Belle! Look at the time! Sorry Sev, but I have my tap-dancing class in the common room right now." Lierre turned to go into the common room, but stopped when she saw Belletrix wasn't following. "Is my star pupil coming?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! I was just wondering if Sev would like to come as well." Belletrix looked at Sev slyly. Severus turned pink and mumbled something like, " ..don't like dancing.. gotta go read…" he quickly set off in the direction of the library.

Torturing of Severus done, Belletrix gave a mischievous grin and climbed after Lierre into the portrait hole. Harry turned to look at Lupin, bemused. Tap dancing Slytherins? This he had to see. Lupin seemed excited as well.

"She never let _anybody_ see her tap-dancing class. Our third year was the only time anyone saw her class do it- it was amazing! I really want to….oh"

"What?" asked Harry as the world began to blur.

"We don't have much time, so we're skipping till two days after this…to see her with the Gryffindors…" said Lupin disappointedly. And indeed, as their surroundings settled, they were indeed in the Gryffindor common room. Lierre was sitting in the center of the common room talking, as usual. Harry started as he recognized the boy she was talking to. His dad.

"….and I admit, it was rather funny when they noticed the flamingoes suddenly on their heads" Lierre was saying, "but couldn't you prank the other Houses too? It's not fair that you judge the Slytherins before you know them."

James Potter actually seemed apologetic. "Well, I guess the Mauderers could widen their selection of….prank testers…." Lierre laughed

"Nice choice of words. Prank testers, huh?" Just then Sirius came running up, panting.

"JAMES! HE DID IT AGAIN!" Remus followed Sirius. Lupin looked at his younger self and graoned, then stared at the ceiling embarrassedly, like he knew where this was going.

"Did not! Sirius is exaggerating!" Remus exclaimed.

"You said you'd never levitate my trunk to the ceiling again! My trunk is now on the ceiling, Remus you are the only one of us that would know how to keep it up there that long! How am I exaggerating here!

"Your trunk isn't on the ceiling! It's-"

"OF COURSE IT'S ON THE CEILING YOU LITTLE-"

"I _said_ it's not on the ceiling, it's at least a foot lower than the ceiling." Sirius stopped, momentarily stumped by this logic. Then he remembered he didn't do logic.

"REMUS YOU ARE SUCH A- oh hey Lierre didn't see you there, how are you?"

"I'm great" said Lierre, stifling a laugh. James had been watching this entire scene with a rather amused expression on his face. Now though, he decided to fix the problem his two friends were having. In his own special way, of course.

"Remus, if you don't stop annoying Sirius I will throw _your_ trunk out the window and burn all of your books." Remus gasped at the thought of no more books. James turned to Sirius. "Mate, if you don't stop screaming at me all day long I'll show everyone that picture of you curled up in a pile of blankets on the floor looking like a little puppy dog."

Sirius' eyes widened in horror as he had a vision of his macho tough-guy image going down the drain.

"Okay! Fine! We'll stop! Please don't do that!" Remus and Sirius cried at the same time.

"Aww…come on Sirius! You look adorable in that picture!" Lierre said, grinning

"You really think so?" Sirius looked surprised

Lupin grabbed Harry's arm. "How 'bout we move on before I embarrass myself any more than I already have?". Harry, who was gasping for breath in between his laughter, managed to nod. "All right- onto year three!"


	4. author's note: winwin situation

**Author's Note:**

Other stuff like finals and junk is coming my way, and not enough people are reviewing this story. I am considering discontinuing it and writing some other ideas for stories I have instead.

But if someone messages me and tells me they'd like this to continue, I will. I do have the time, but I'd like to write some other stories. I thought up Remembering Lierre a while back and it isn't my best work, I think. My friend likes it though, so I was writing it for her. So if anyone besides her asks me to continue I will because I already wrote a new chapter and just haven't posted it so I wouldn't even have to work immediately on it. If nobody wants me to continue, I'm FREE! It's a win-win situation! ) Tee hee!

Zallie!


	5. Year Three

**All rightie I'm continuing since you all asked so nicely. Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation to my favorite spot on the globe!(That's Kalgoorie, Australia if anyone cares). I want some input here though. There's a LierreSirius relationship coming up, but who else should hook up? Besides the obvious people. What do you people think of a BelletrixSnape? Message w/ input please! Now here's Year 3…..**

**Three**

Harry looked around. They appeared to be in the library. Sticking his head out into the corridor, Harry noticed how empty the school seemed. Remus tapped his shoulder and pointed to a table a few yards away from them. Sitting there were the two sisters, Lierre and Lily. Lierre was talking quickly, so as not to be overheard.

"I know you don't _want _to get involved Lils, I'm asking if you _can_!"

"They're _Slytherins_ Lierre! I've read some history books even if you haven't. There isn't a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin!"

"Only because they needed to defend themselves from people who were prejudiced against them! Maybe they wouldn't have needed to use Dark magic if people who could stick up for them only would have!" This was the closest Harry had ever seen Lierre to being angry. It didn't seem she could stay that way for long, however.

"I'm sorry. It just bugs me, that's all. They aren't very popular with the other Houses. I mean, I've asked people to stop, and they do….right then. Half a day later when they think I'm not there they start up all over again." Lierre looked pleadingly at her sister. Lily sighed.

"All right! I'll see what Derrik and Bianca can do. Sheesh! Just because I'm friends with the two Gryffindor prefects……"

"Oooh thanks so much! I've told them before, but since you're better friends with them it'll mean so much more! Oh hot friddle cakes- I'm late!" With that Lierre dashed out of the library.

Lily sat there for another minute, looking slightly lost. Finally, seemingly resigning herself to something, she went up to the librarian sitting at the front of the library. She tiptoed up softly, then spoke,

"Er…pardon me Madame?" The old woman turned around, startled.

"Oh, it's you. Look if you want to tutor people I'm afraid we haven't really got anyone new ever since your friend Miranda brought up her Transfiguration grade. I do still have the Slytherins but if you don't want to teach them-"

"No ma'am! That's what I came over here for. My sister convinced me to give it a try. You know how she is"

The librarian laughed. "Well Lierre can be very convincing. I hope you're sure about this though. I don't want to have any Gryffindor/Slytherin fights in my library."

"I'm sure" Lily replied without hesitating.

"Well then, Miss Black is sitting right over there. As Mr. Malfoy was a bit too….distracted….to be a tutor for her, she needs a replacement."

Lily walked over to where Narcissa Black was sitting. Harry and Remus followed.

Narcissa introduced herself as Cissy and then went on to explain how she was completely lost in her second-year Potions class.

"I mean, look at this assignment! It wants a four foot essay on the uses and properties of the stones commonly used in potion-making. I didn't even know you _could_ use stones in potion-making! And Lu's a real dear, but he wasn't much help. Turns out he only gets through Potions for the same reason Bella and Lierre do." Seeing Lily's questioning look, Narcissa clarified. "Severus. He's like a Potions genius! But he doesn't fancy tutoring his friend's little sister."

"I guess Lierre was right!" Lily muttered to herself. Cissy seemed very nice. Harry was becoming more and more confused. How did all these nice people become Death Eaters and pure blood maniacs? Meanwhile, Lupin had been looking out into the corridor. Suddenly he grabbed Harry's arm.

"Come on! We're going to miss it!"

Racing down the corridor, it wasn't until they entered the Great Hall that Harry realized why the school was so empty. It was Christmas. The Hall looked beautiful, sparkling and raining miniscule bells. Harry saw a huge group of students congregated over by the opposite end of the Hall. Going over there, Harry saw Lierre, wearing a dance costume, standing in front of appeared to be an enlarged piano. Then he remembered that Lupin said that third year was the first time anyone saw her tap-dancing piano class. _Well this should be entertaining_ Harry thought.

Lierre stood on top of the piano. The crowd of students immediately became silent, rather like when Dumbledore called for attention. She spoke in a sort of sing-song voice.

"Attention my friends so you can see,

The Slytherin girls in their jubilee!"

That seemed to be the cue. About fifteen girls ran into the Great Hall. Harry had to admit, the costumes were pretty. They matched Lierre's, and they all green leotards and tights with silver sparkling skirts. They wore traditional tap-dance shoes as well, except for two of the girls who wore silver ballet shoes.

The dance was….spectacular. A few Slytherin boys brought out two more, normal sized pianos and put them on either side of the large ones. The two ballet girls hopped lightly onto the piano keys of the small piano and actually began to dance! It was just like any other ballet dance for the most part, but the leaps were carefully controlled to land only on the other piano and the girls not only had to remember the steps, but the piano notes as well. That was the amazing part- the music. The light, pretty ballet music fit the dance perfectly, and of course it would because the dancers didn't have to fit the music. They played the music to fit the dance.

Then the tap dancers jumped up, and began playing a more upbeat and fun song. The ballerinas on either side immediately finished their dance to begin delicately twirling from key to key to fit the new song. The focus of the attention was on the tap-dancers now. Harry had seen dancers on the television, of course, but this was a dance that required a bit more work. The dancers had to dance obviously, but they also needed to be sure that the piano notes they landed or stepped on matched with the notes their companions were on. Yet the girls seemed to be having fun.

Harry saw Belletrix on the large piano doing more complicated moves. It was funny, but he no longer cared what she did in the future. She seemed to be having the time of her life, and he couldn't hate someone that happy. Yet….he wondered if the Belletrix who had killed Sirius even remembered she once danced on a piano.

The dance ended much too quickly in the opinion of many of the bystanders. Many students looking on seemed slightly disappointed that Lierre chose the Slytherin House to start this phenomenon in. Lierre appeared to read the crowd's thoughts.

"So now you've seen the dancer's fun,

And if you'd like to yourself become one,

I should like everyone at Hogwarts to note,

That this is now a club we are trying to promote,

The sign up sheet for the Piano-Dancer Class,

Will go around after this day is passed."

(A/N: I never claimed to be a poet here)

Most of the female population cheered at that. Harry had noticed that the Mauderers weren't in the Hall. At a guess, Harry thought they went to their homes over Christmas break. They'd probably be mad they missed this.

People were flocking towards the dancers like Muggles would to their favorite celebrity. The dancers looked quite pleased with themselves, and were enjoying the attention.

"Hey Penny! Do you recognize me? I'm Bertha! We're in Charms together- I sit right near you…" Bertha looked expectantly at the dancer Penny.

"Oh yes! Aren't you also in Care of Magical creatures with me?" Penny asked.

"Yeah! I love taking all these new subjects, don't you?" With that the two new friends walked off to the table for the feast together.

All across the room similar pairings were occurring, so that by the time the feast was about to begin, there were no groups that consisted of only one House. The teachers seemed slightly surprised, but Dumbledore just smiled.

"Happy Christmas to you all!" he said, eyes twinkling. "But before we begin our scrumptious feast I would like to congratulate all who took part in the performance this even. It was truly exceptional!" There was a great round of clapping at these words. "Now I would like to propose a toast on this Christmas Day. To all of you. To Friends. But most importantly, to Unity." He raised his glass.

The students copied his motions, and grinning at their various friends, all shouted together.

"TO UNITY!" The noise was deafening. The students laughed when their professors covered their ears. The food appeared on the plates though, so the population of Hogwarts all joined in the joyous Christmas fun of stuffing their faces.

Lupin turned to Harry. "You do know why you're seeing these memories, right?"

Harry was confused. "Erm…To get to know Lierre?"

"Not exactly," said Lupin, shaking his head. "You need to understand how much she affected everyone. Did you see that right there? A room full of the other Houses just cheered on a bunch of Slytherins. Would that ever happen in Hogwarts now?"

"Hah- never!" Harry quickly added "But the Slytherins in this time period were actually nice! It's different!"

"No it's not different Harry, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Did you hear Lierre back in the library? They just give out what they've been given. Dark families aren't exactly the pride of society. They're prejudiced against Muggle-borns, but people are prejudiced against them too. Look at what happened to Sirius! He was a Black, so he never got a trial before going to Azkaban!" Lupin exclaimed.

"Oh." Said Harry sheepishly "Sorry, I'll try to…er…learn…a bit more next time."

Lupin smiled "Well here's your chance." Harry, startled, saw that while they'd been talking, they had moved on to the next memory.


End file.
